Field of Aphrodite
by Winterwing3000
Summary: He lingered in the field of myrtles. She found him there. And pulled him out. Love wasn't always bitter. AU Dark x Riku


**Disclaimers** on the characters used in this story, which solely belong to the creator of DN Angel.

**SHOUT-OUT **to my new friend, Stubborn-Aesthetics, who helped me beta this fanfiction and was such an encouragement to my grammar! You rock girl!

* * *

Field of Aphrodite,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

_i. a dry soul in a rainy sunshine_

It was raining. She hummed a small tune as she closed her coffee shop, a red umbrella balanced between her neck and shoulder.

The sky was dark, the streets were quiet. Lights from houses were no longer lit. Street lamps glowed softly and were barely seen through the rain. The cobblestone road was covered in growing puddles.

A small convertible passed by her. A cat disappeared into an alleyway. Trash barrels were brought out to the edge of the sidewalk.

She walked, looking down at her feet, maroon boots splashed with water. They paused when they came upon a black mass spread about the road. The pale yellow light above her gave her little hint as to what it was.

The pools underneath it were faintly red.

Gasping, she dropped to her knees and turned the object over. It was a man.

The crimson umbrella was left forgotten in the rain.

_-- _

_ii. painting through young eyes of wisdom_

She sat on the bed. The first aid kit was on the floor. Bandages were unrolled, a basin of red was placed by the door. Wet clothing hung above the heater. The man was swamped in blankets, breathing heavily with a light blush upon his cheeks.

Her eyes studied the person who currently rested in her home.

Violet hair, slightly long and ill-kept. A sharp chin, covered with little bristles of hair. A sickly face, outlined with grimace. Broad shoulders, for heavy burdens.

He mumbled incoherently, moaning from delirium.

Sighing, she grabbed another wet cloth, changing the warmed one on his forehead. Her fingers boldly swept through the long locks of bangs. His face relaxed.

His nightmare passed, and she slept by his side.

Three days were spent.

A foggy sunbeam tickled her face and she found herself staring into ruby-red eyes.

They were empty.

_-- _

_iii. outlining the veins of the tree_

"My name's Riku. Riku Harada. What's yours?"

"…I'm Dark Mousey." His eyes, however, were distant.

_-- _

_iv. baby steps, mother's voice_

She busied herself with the onions and the carrots, cutting them into perfect cubes for the bubbling soup over the stove. The television was on in the background where he sat, emotionlessly staring.

She did not know where he was from, who he really was, or why he was still here. Perhaps from a gracious heart she did this. Or a familiar feeling kept him here with her. She didn't bother thinking too much on it.

He had been this way, never talking too much. Silent for most of the time. His eyes spoke nothing to her. But she had an inkling. Sighing, she turned off the stove and hung up the apron.

"Come. We're going for a walk." A confused look, a tug and they were out the door.

_-- _

_v. six years and four scores, a crow died_

Strangled yells woke her. He was clawing at nothingness. Bed sheets were tangled in masses. Quickly, she slipped next to him. His hand held hers in an iron grip.

"Don't go. You can't leave me again." He gasped, eyes half-lidded, riddled with broken dreams.

She hushed him. "I won't."

Soundless sleep took him as she stayed by him. He awoke in the morning, head in her lap.

Her hand had been tightly enveloped in his, through the night.

_-- _

_vi. I done no soul searchin' baby_

"She looked like you, too much." He said one night. She placed aside her catalog and cocked her head. "She?"

"I couldn't save her. Everything happened so fast." His hands shook, abruptly shoved into his pockets. His head faced the ceiling, thunder flashed from behind the porch doors.

She said nothing in reply. She didn't know how to tend to this wound.

It was a love wound. Only time could cure or touch upon it. Only time.

_-- _

_vii. trimming the buds before growing_

"I think I like you." she muttered one day over dinner. He was on her mind too frequently and she was going to explode if she didn't tell someone.

He merely blinked, fork halfway to his mouth. She watched him as he put down his utensil.

He chuckled and she blushed.

A food fight ensued.

_-- _

_viii. counting the threads of clouds_

She smiled to the customer, collecting his tip as he departed and wiping down the counter. Morning rush hour was over. It would be quiet until late afternoon.

Looking over at the corner table by the window, she found that he was still sitting there. His black coffee was no longer steaming.

The table rag was soon tucked under the counter. She grabbed a mug of latté and pulled out the chair. He was staring out the window, onto the busy streets. Smiling, she sat and enjoyed the warmth of the atmosphere.

"It is a lively shop." He commented.

"I try to keep it like that. It gives me a happy feeling inside when I see people coming in and out for the coffee." She sipped her drink. "Anyway, how long are you planning to stay cooped up in here? You should enjoy the weather when we have it!"

"I was planning until you closed for break, but since you asked, would you like to walk with me?"

_-- _

_ix. tying the string of eighths and sixteenths_

A bubble of laughter escaped her. He crawled atop of her, a comfortable weight settling on her body. He grinned, hands whispering down her sides. He stopped as a soft pillow knocked the side of his head.

She smirked at him, rolling him to his back and sat on his stomach. Their eyes met challengingly. She bent forward teasingly, her face mere inches from his. She squeaked however, when he took the opportune moment and reversed their positions.

Time sat still. His long locks breathed across her slender neck. Shivers crept down her back. Slowly, she craned her head upwards. He made no move to stop her as she fanned her breath over his lips.

She gently pressed her lips against his, but he quickly turned. A mute apology.

A soft smile and she sat up. He looked at her when she cushioned her head in his shoulder. "It's alright."

_-- _

_x. gentle, gentle sweet sin_

"… I think I can love you. Now." he said this, looking deeply into her eyes. He held her still against the kitchen table.

Her eyes, at first startled, shone brightly. She encircled her hands around his waist, leaning closer. A light cologne enveloped her senses. "I'm glad."

_-- _

_xi. cover me no longer myrtles_

The sea breeze rustled her short hair. Her sandals had been left next to him on sand. She stood just ankle deep in the water, her back to him. Her arms were spread-eagled.

She looked over at him, beckoning for him to join her. Seagulls flew overhead.

He went down to her, a smile creeping on his face. She smiled brightly, walking up to him, splashing water with her feet. "Isn't this beautiful?" she asked.

"Very." He answered, picking up one of her hands into his own.

She coaxed him into the waves, wrapping his arm about her waist. He curled his other one across her front, landing it on her shoulder.

The sun set slowly, glowing rays spreading across their summer clothed bodies. Her watch beeped. "What do you want tonight?" she tiled her head, nose brushing his chin.

He smirked. "You."

She laughed. "Maybe, but I don't think I'm edible."

He dipped his head, kissing her. The gulls cawed and the waves lapped at their feet.

_Love was never sweeter._

* * *

**AN:** A change of writing style. Again. But I really love how it came out with the alternate universe feeling. And more Dark x Riku in the fandom, so that makes me happy. Teehee. Comments? Criticism? 


End file.
